Ino's Realization
by Havoc Chan
Summary: It's a cold rainy day and Ino just found out that Shikamaru asked out Temari. She keeps telling herself she doesn't care...but does she? InoXShika Oneshot Songfic Kinda OOC sorry...But still good!


I do not own any Naruto characters...they all belong to Kishimoto sama but…I do own Sasori Akasuna. Just kidding! This is my first songfic! Please be nice!

_**Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.**_

Ino stood outside her house, thankful the rain was hiding her tears, unknown from anyone that passed by, except for her. She could feel their warmth as they slid down her cheeks, but worst of all, she could feel her heart broken into pieces. She had just seen Shikamaru ask out Temari in front of the Ichiraku Ramen shop. And for some reason that was beyond her, it made her cry uncontrollably and after witnessing the scene, it had caused her to run straight home.

_**Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?**_

"Why do I care anyway? It's Shikamaru's business who he goes out with." She tried to convince herself. "Besides, I could never be in love with a lazy bum like him." Ino lied to herself, which only brought on more tears. "Dammit!" She wiped her eyes but her face still stayed wet due to the rain. "He's just a teammate!...He's only a teammate. My feelings are only for Sasuke kun."

_**But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you**_

Ino was slightly shocked when she saw Shikamaru walking down the road toward her with a concerned look on his face. Temari was nowhere to be seen. He walked up to her with an umbrella in hand."Ino, what are you doing? You're going to catch a cold if you just stand out here all day. And then you'll be no good if we go on a mission." Shikamaru complained, not realizing the importance of the situation. He opened the umbrella and balanced it over the two of them. "Don't be so careless." Ino couldn't take it anymore. Her actions were on autopilot. The next thing she knew, her hand had connected with the male ninja's face. "Shut up! Just shut up! You wait till now to care about me?!" She burst out into a fresh batch of tears.

_**If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.**_

Shikamaru just stood looking at her, dumbfounded as his cheek started to burn. "Ino, what the heck?! What did you do that for?" He didn't understand why she was acting like this. After he had seen her run off crying when he had asked out Temari he followed her all the way back here, to her house, knowing she was crying about his and Temari's conversation, but now he was having seconds thoughts about confronting her. This was going to be troublesome.  
Ino didn't want to talk to him. But at the same time she did. She, however, decided to go with her first feeling. She ran off, headed for the lake. "Just leave me alone!"

_**Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you?**_

Ino was starting to confuse even herself now. "Why am I treating Shikamaru this way? Why do I feel so-so…jealous?" The female ninja sobbed quietly to herself as she sat down at the lake's shore.

Shikamaru knew that this was going to be annoying, but maybe it was about time he told Ino about his true feelings. No, she told him to specifically leave her alone. "But what was that thing Dad told me about women never meaning what they say?" The genius ninja thought for a moment. "Gah…girls are so troublesome." He had decided, against his better judgment that he would go after her, and headed towards the lake.

_**But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.**  
_  
Ino started to tossing rocks into the lake. It made her feel a little better as she focused on how far she could throw the rocks, but the thought of Temari and Shikamaru being together haunted the back of her mind. She sighed. "Shikamaru…" She mumbled to herself.  
A hand gently placed itself on her shoulder. "Yeah?" It answered her mumble.

_**If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.**_

The female ninja turned to see none other than Shikamaru. She wanted to push him away, but she didn't. She was going to stay and talk this out; her gut was telling her to stay this time. "What do you want?" She turned her attention back to the lake, not brave enough to look her teammate in the eyes."Ino…" He started. "Why did you slap me back there? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned, slowly trying to pry the truth from stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Why?" She asked plainly, cursing herself inwardly as the tears started to return again." Why, what?" He continued to ask." Why…did you ask out Temari?" She let the tears fall to her feet. "Because I didn't think in a million years the girl-…I…loved…actually liked me." The male ninja got quiet for a moment. "I always thought she wouldn't like me because she was always after Sasuke, and I'm nothing more than a lazy ninja, how could I ever compete with Sasuke Uchiha? So…I went out with Temari thinking it would ease the pain."

_**It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.**_

"W-what?" Ino couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I'm sorry." Shikamaru turned. "I know you told me to leave you alone…but I…had to tell the one I loved my true feelings." He started walking off, leaving the umbrella next to Ino. Now Shikamaru was the one thankful that the rain was hiding his tears. He didn't want anyone to see him like this…ever.

_**If you just realize what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized**_

"Shikamaru! Wait!" Ino hurried to her feet so she could catch up with the male ninja. Shikamaru turned to face the voice when he was welcomed by a crashing hug. "I-I love you too. I-really do. I just didn't realize it…until now." Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. This wasn't exactly how he thought he would tell her his true feelings, but at least he had finally done so. He stayed quiet, mentally thinking how much he enjoyed the situation. He would have to go back and tell Temari the bad news later-

_  
**If you just realize what I just realized**_

Suddenly Ino's lips crashed with his. Shikamaru was completely shocked. For a ninja with his IQ he really didn't see this coming. He eventually eased into the kiss, returning it with his own tenderness. For the first time that day, the two ninja's were completely oblivious to the rain.

_**OoOoOOo**_

Shikamaru was the first to break the kiss. "Ino, as much as I'd love to continue this, we really should get inside…or we might both catch a cold." He smirked down at her. Ino couldn't have been happier. "Yeah, let's go." She ran to retrieve the umbrella before the two off them walked home hand in hand.

**_missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now_  
**_**Realize, realize  
realize, realize**_

_Whew...this took me a while. Please review!_


End file.
